


Unseen

by Ameera



Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: Deep Space Nine
Genre: Flirting, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Humor, Invisibility, M/M, Naughty Julian, One Shot, Public Display of Affection, Silly, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-11
Updated: 2017-07-11
Packaged: 2018-11-30 21:58:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,291
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11472504
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ameera/pseuds/Ameera
Summary: So, Julian was invisible with nothing but free time on his hands. What was he supposed to do with that? Of course his mind immediately went to how invaluable he could be for Starfleet Intelligence in this state, though hopefully this would be more temporary. He could stay in his quarters and pretend none of this was happening, or try to do what limited research he could without disturbing anyone. As he thought about this and walked aimlessly through the promenade, finding avoiding people much more frustrating when they were not also aware of an impending collision, he saw Garak’s Clothier’s. Well, after all, if Julian was going to be invisible what better time to spy on a spy?---Some absolutely frivolous teasing while Julian is invisible due to an accident with the Defiant's cloaking device. I really just wanted to write something light and fun and I also like uploading new fic somewhat regularly so here we are.





	Unseen

“Um, Commander, I’m actually over here.” Julian felt odd correcting Sisko but the man was talking to a wall. Sisko and Dax exchanged a look before he turned toward Julian properly. He was a bit too close for comfort, so Julian took a small step back.

“We will fix this, doctor.” Sisko’s eyes were just a bit lower than they needed to be to make eye contact. Should Julian be offended? Did that mean the Commander thought of him as shorter than he was? He was probably just being paranoid.

“I know, Commander, trust me, I’m highly motivated to find a cure.” Julian still felt like he should be putting on a brave face even though no one could actually see his face. “There have been a few similar instances of cloaking device technology effecting individuals, just nothing quite like this so it may take a bit of time for me to solve the issue.” Julian wished it hadn’t been invisibility, if he wasn’t already insecure, being literally unseen would not have helped.

“Julian…” Dax said with a look of pity on her face. “You can’t keep floating things around the infirmary.”

“I can’t stay invisible!”

“And Lt. Dax will ensure that you don’t.” Sisko said sternly. “This is a more general science domain anyway, not medical.” Julian sighed since he knew they were right, a random exhale must seem odder when you can’t see the body that let it out. “The Bajorans are whispering about Pah’Wraiths due to your making tricorders fly.” That was something Julian had not considered. He understood that he could not be seen, but to him everything looked normal. It must look like a ghost was haunting the station to everyone else. “You’re relieved of duty until we can solve this mess. You’re not being punished and you’re not confined to quarters, but please try not to scare anyone.”

“Yes, Commander.” Julian nodded, though only he was aware of it. He waited to be dismissed for a moment until he realized that Sisko had turned to talk to Dax again as if Julian had already left. It made sense, although he was aware of the situation, it still naturally appear to Sisko as if they were alone.

“You can’t let this go on too long, old man.” Sisko said with a more relaxed posture. Julian felt like maybe he should leave, but he didn’t want to leave prematurely. “I don’t like my CMO being a disembodied voice.”

“Should I go, sir?” Julian said, after recognizing he was being talked about and not to. Sisko and Jadzia both jumped slightly and then smiled at each other.

“Dismissed, doctor.” Sisko said with a nod. Julian hurriedly exited, he hardly wanted to know what people said about him behind his back.

               

                So, Julian was invisible with nothing but free time on his hands. What was he supposed to do with that? Of course his mind immediately went to how invaluable he could be for Starfleet Intelligence in this state, though hopefully this would be more temporary. He could stay in his quarters and pretend none of this was happening, or try to do what limited research he could without disturbing anyone. As he thought about this and walked aimlessly through the promenade, finding avoiding people much more frustrating when they were not also aware of an impending collision, he saw Garak’s Clothier’s. Well, after all, if Julian was going to be invisible what better time to spy on a spy?

                Garak seemed so focused and serious about sketching out designs, it almost made Julian think the man really was a tailor. He calmly used his finger on his illustrator’s PADD to create an absolutely lovely gown white and pink vertical stripes and gold circles prominently laid on top of the design. Circles, Julian had noticed, seemed rather favored by Cardassians and he wondered if that was merely cultural or had something to do with a genetic predisposition. He’d never actually gotten to see Garak work on one of his designs, everyone only saw what he wanted to show, not him scowling here and there and making minor changes as he decided how he would continue the drawing.

                Julian caught himself before he complimented the work. Giving himself away so quickly would ruin the only fun he was going to have in his current state. He smiled to himself as he imagined all the possibilities and decided on a harmless beginning; he blew on Garak’s left neck ridge. Garak shivered and turned to look over his left shoulder, only for his eyes to search the nothingness they saw. Julian then did the same thing to Garak’s right side and promptly found himself elbowed in the gut.

“Ow!” He yelped while buckling over. Garak shot up and looked absolutely baffled. “Garak! It’s me!”

“Doctor?” The Cardassian said while looking in the direction of the voice, but still not seeing. “Where are you?”

“I’m cloaked, or invisible, or out of phase or something, we don’t quite know yet.” Julian ached as he straightened himself up, Garak’s elbows were unpleasantly sharp! “I didn’t mean to frighten you.”

“Oh? And what did you mean to do by arriving unannounced like this and breathing heavily on me?”

“Alright, maybe I did mean to frighten you.” Julian laughed. “But I didn’t mean for _me_ to get hurt in the process!”

“Are you wounded?” Garak seemed to show genuine concern.

“Don’t flatter yourself.” Julian scoffed. “I’m fine now.”

“I wouldn’t say that you’re ‘fine,’ doctor.” Julian then realized that Garak was making direct eye contact. His eyes seemed distant but they were definitely in the right place. Julian shifted to the left and Garak’s eyes followed.

“Garak, can you see me somehow?” He asked, surprised. Garak shook his head.

“I’m sorry, my dear, you’re still quite transparent.” He held out his hand and lightly touched Julian’s chest. “Though based on the heat you radiate I can guess your general location.” Garak allowed his hand to drop slowly from Julian’s torso. “Now that I know what I’m looking for at least.”

“I should have known better than to try and sneak up on you.” Julian smiled.

“Yes, you should have.” Garak grinned before moving around his work table and into the more open space of the shop. “But what are you doing here in the first place?”

“I’ve been relieved of duty.” Julian sighed. “Apparently people don’t like it when they can’t see their doctor.”

“I personally love not seeing the doctor.” Garak smirked. “Nothing personal, my dear, it’s just that I don’t know why anyone would want to be examined.” Julian chuckled. “So you came to torment me with all your spare time?”

“How could I resist?” He felt like he was just talking to Garak, like he wasn’t a ghostly voice, it was incredibly soothing.

“I suppose that’s fair.” Garak laughed. “But really, doctor, are you alright?”

“I’m...” Julian thought about saying he was fine before he sighed and admitted to the truth. “I’m terrified, to be quite honest.”

“I’m sure Lt. Dax will soon have you ‘right as rain’.” Garak tilted his head slightly, he’d only recently learned the phrase “right as rain” from Julian and it was always somewhat adorable to see him trying out new terms. Like a child with a new word.

“Oh, I’m sure!” Julian hurriedly said. “It’s just that… invisibility is rather disturbing to me…”

“How so?”

“Would you really want to go completely unnoticed?” Julian immediately regretted asking that question. Of course Garak would see nothing but the appeal in that.

“I see your point.” Garak said thoughtfully. Julian was surprised by that. “There’s of course a desire to blend in, but not to be overlooked.”

“Exactly!” Julian found himself getting excited at the unexpected understanding. “Acceptance instead of obscurity. You want to seem ‘normal’ enough that people don’t view you as ‘wrong’ but you still want to maintain your individuality.”

“You want to be viewed as better, not other.” Garak added. “But you can’t be either if you’re not viewed at all.”

“Well, I wouldn’t say ‘better’…” Julian paused, thinking. “But who doesn’t want to seem impressive?”

“In order to impress, doesn’t one have to exceed and excel?” Garak smirked while he took a step closer to Julian. It was like one of their lunchtime debates, so natural and ever so slightly flirtatious.

“Exceed expectations, yes.” Julian grinned and took his own slight step closer to Garak. “But one does not have to compare themselves against another person to do that.”

“Really, doctor.” Garak shook his head. “Our naturally competitive natures are what allowed our species to evolve to where they are.” It still really felt like Garak could see Juliain, which made Julian feel warm despite how isolated he’d felt before. “I thought you of all people would know that.”

“Compete with other species, yes.” Julian scoffed. “ _Homo sapiens_ competed for resources against the _Homo neanderthalensis_ and ultimately caused their extinction.” He sighed. “But within our own species we’re meant to be communal.”

“So it’s only other humans that you can get along with?” Garak smiled. “Do you feel the need to compete with me?” That was the opening Julian was hoping for.

“I thought I was doing that right now.” Julian stepped even closer so that his breath could be felt by Garak who only blinked in surprise once before correcting his face to reveal nothing.

                This was where the flirtations tended to end. They really only ever conversed in public and while Julian was prone to romantic notions, he was not about to kiss Garak on the promenade. Normally he would flirt with a person for a while, maybe hold their hand in public before suggesting they go to one of their respective quarters. Garak was too elusive and good at keeping himself at a controlled distance, so Julian had never been able to take the teasing to the next level. It would have been a singularly stupid move to reveal his feelings for the station’s only resident Cardassian until he knew they were going somewhere. Furthermore, he doubted Garak would appreciate being made a spectacle of. But his current predicament actually opened up a new door Julian hadn’t thought of before.

“How did it feel to have my breath on your ridges?” Julian didn’t know how obvious his grin was through his voice, but he imagined Garak could picture his face. “It must have felt quite _warm…_ ” He purred. Garak’s eyes widened and dilated at that. “That must have felt rather nice for you.”

“Any form of warmth is welcomed in this chilling environment.” Garak was now scanning the room through and around Julian, almost as if he was no longer sure where he was.

“’Any form of warmth’?” Julian grinned as he pressed their chests together. “Or do you have a certain preference?” Garak’s breath hitched and then he glanced at the door before he smiled.

“I believe you’re beginning to like the idea of going unseen.” He cautiously moved his hands around Julian’s waist before immediately pulling away. “Leeta, my dear, how nice to see you!” Garak pushed past Julian and made his way over to the customer. “Is there anything I can assist you with?”

“I’m sorry to bother you…” She said timidly with a smile, always with a smile.

“Not at all, as you can see I am quite alone.” Julian smiled at that. He felt like there was a game beginning.

“I was just wondering if you had any more designs to show me.” She blushed slightly. “Rom’s on shift and I’d rather not have his opinion this time.” Ah yes, the wedding gown. This was a project Garak continued to complain about.

“I quite understand.” Garak nodded and then retrieved the PADD from his work station. “I actually was close to finishing a new design before you came.” He pulled up the sketch that Julian had been looking at before of white, pink, and gold. “Do you know what kind of reception you’re going to have? Big or small?” Leeta sighed at that.

“Unfortunately, no.” She shook her head. “Bajoran weddings are a time of celebration whereas Ferengi ones are seen as a business transaction and neither one of us can agree on who it would be appropriate to invite.” She then looked up and smiled at Garak again. “Though I hope you’ll come either way.” Julian smiled at that, Leeta had always been sweet and it was good to see Garak being included in things.

“That’s very kind of you, my dear, but unnecessary.” Garak shook his head now. “I don’t need to attend to hear if my work is appreciated and I won’t really know anyone.” Both Leeta and Julian knew that of course he’d _know_ nearly everyone, but he wouldn’t feel welcomed to talk to them.

“You’ll know Doctor Bashir.” Leeta corrected. “He’s always happy to see you.” Was it that obvious? Then again, when he’d been dating Leeta, he had probably mentioned Garak a bit more than what would be viewed as normal. In fact, Leeta had once teased Julian by saying she worried he had a crush on Garak. It was a little true, but he doubted Leeta knew that.

“Doctor Bashir will be there?” Garak did a quick side-glance in the general direction where Julian was observing. “He’ll be invited despite your…” Garak let the sentence go unfinished. Julian did not like the smirk on that Cardassian face.

“He’s still a friend.” Leeta looked a little awkward, but not overly uncomfortable. “And in truth, I don’t think either one of us saw our relationship ever getting very serious.” Julian felt himself blush at that. What Leeta was saying was true, but it was a little surreal to see her talking about it with Garak.

“Yes, I suppose you can’t expect commitment from someone like that.” Oh no. Julian could see that the mischief in Garak’s eyes was in full force. “He appears rather wanton.” Julian could punch Garak. Yes, that was definitely a thing he could do. But then Garak would probably say it only bothered Julian because it was true. Not to mention Leeta would probably be terrified and rather angry at him for eavesdropping.

“He…” Leeta smiled and her face was bright red. “He has that in him.” Punching Leeta was out of the question. Maybe Julian could just punch Garak twice? “But I meant that he seemed to have feelings for someone else by the end.” She shrugged. Julian was terrified about where this was going. “And I developed feelings for Rom while we were together anyway, so neither one of us could have been that invested.”

“How scandalous!” Garak gave one of those infuriating head tilts. “The outcome of your infatuation with Rom is obvious, do you know whatever happened between the doctor and his other lady friend?” _Leeta…_ Julian begged in his head. _If you happen to be part Betazed, please don’t continue talking._

“I’m not sure it was a woman.” Well, she wasn’t a mind reader. Or she was and was particularly cruel, though Julian doubted that. “I really shouldn’t say.” Leeta gave that smile she always gave Jadzia before discussing the juiciest station gossip.

“Well, if you feel it would be uncouth.” Garak smiled disarmingly.

“Let’s just say you know the man very well.” Leeta smirked but when she couldn’t read Garak’s expression she looked back at the sketch. “I like it a lot, especially the sleeves.”

“Yes, I was thinking that this could be the most formal version.” He said before tapping the screen to reveal another image. “But if the wedding is smaller and more casual, we could shorten it but maintain its elegance.”

“Rom will probably still think there’s too much fabric.” Leeta shook her head and sighed. “But it’s not overly conservative either so I think he’ll like it.”

“Just let me know if you want me to start work on it and the date of the wedding.” Garak nodded.

“You’d get that either way, because you’re coming.” Leeta said sternly before practically skipping out. As stressful as the preparations could be, she was soon going to get married to the man she loved.

“So…” Garak said, talking to Julian again now that the shop was empty. “A man I know very well?” Garak already knew at that point. Since if they were limiting it to people the tailor spent time with, it could only be Julian, Odo, or himself. Obviously Julian wasn’t his own crush, and Odo was highly unlikely.

“You caught me.” Julian scoffed. He’d made his feelings relatively clear to Garak, but now it was out in the open. “I’m madly in love with Gul Dukat.” Garak was still going to have to fight to ever get Julian to admit it though.

“I didn’t know you were attracted to Cardassians.” Garak smiled.

“Only infuriating ones.” Julian said as he moved back up against Garak.

“Doctor…” Garak looked around at the emptiness of his shop. “Business is relatively slow today. I was thinking about retiring to my quarters, would you like to accompany me?” Julian shook his head before realizing that that was hardly helpful.

“No, thank you.” Garak looked puzzled. “I’m sure more customers will come in throughout the day, and I’m content to remain in your shop.” He moved his index finger in small circles on Garak’s left neck ridge. Garak shivered and caught the hand after a moment.

“Wouldn’t you be more comfortable having this _conversation_ in private?” And there was no way Julian was going to let Garak get out of this that easily, not after all the fun he’d just had at Julian’s expense.

“I’m quite wanton…” He said, moving his lips right next to Garak’s ear. “I’m happy to have this conversation right _here_.”

 

                Julian discovered that being invisible was going to be a lot more fun than he’d previously thought. A Bolian client who seemed rather bumbling and unable to make up his mind stayed for a solid half hour, talking to Garak the entire time and asking his opinion on every single garment in the shop. Garak was trying his best to keep a straight face, but Julian kept stroking him gently or softly sighing into his ear, causing his scales to flush. At one point, Garak had taken to walking as far away from Julian as he could in the shop, but Julian quickly got him to rush over by making displays “mysteriously” fall over so that it would be odd if Garak didn’t try to fix them. One time while Garak was bent over, picking up a lovely dark green suit that Julian had shamelessly pushed over, Julian gave him a slight pat on the ass.

“I didn’t touch anything!” The Bolian exclaimed terrified when he mistook a glare sent to Julian as being directed at him.

“No, no, of course not.” Garak sighed while putting his customer service smile back on and quickly standing the mannequin back up. He turned himself around and faced the Bolian again, trying his hardest to not react to the fingers now stroking his hair. “So you say you want something in nude for your co-husband?” His voice still showed his agitation.

“Well, yes,” The man stammered. “He’s of a darker complexion than me.”

“Is he also a Bolian?”

“Of course he is!” The Bolian looked horrified. “Not that there’s anything wrong with interspecies relationships…” Garak didn’t react and the Bolian struggled even more. “Not that I’m in particular favor of them either…” Julian had to hold back laughter, the man was clearly desperate to just say “the right thing” but he had no idea about Garak’s views on anything. Eventually Garak stopped his intimidating stare and went to retrieve a sort of undershirt in a lovely blue shade.

“Is this similar to his color?” Garak essentially shoved the clothing into the man’s hands who just awkwardly nodded. It may not have even been the right color, he just looked terrified.

“I um…” He clearly wanted to say something more, but wasn’t quite sure how. “I still need a tunic…” Garak nodded.

“Ah yes, I’m sorry, you were having trouble determining what color or cut you would like.” Julian could tell that Garak would have already been running out of patience with this customer whether Julian had been tormenting him or not. “Is there anything in the shop that you’ve taken a particular fancy towards?” Julian had a very stupid yet very enjoyable sounding idea.

                He walked over to a mannequin that had a vibrant and almost nauseatingly loud yellow tunic on it. Julian really did love bright colors and he thought he might as well offer his own opinion so as the Bolian scanned the displays again, Julian moved the tunic ever so slightly. It looked as though a breeze had made it delicately wave, making it catch the Bolian’s eye.

“That’s quite nice.” The customer said, pointing at the tunic. Garak looked personally offended but the Bolian seemed to have actually made up his mind. “Yes, I’ll take this and that tunic.” There was a long suffering Cardassian sigh that seemed to last the entire monetary transaction, but eventually they were again alone in the store.

“I hope you’re proud of yourself.” Garak grimaced. “I’m now going to have to change my name and go into hiding.”

“Oh?”

“If that Bolian tells anyone where he was sold such an offense to the eyes, I will never work as a tailor again.”

“Luckily…” Julian laughed while going behind Garak and wrapping his arms around him. “You have other talents.” He nuzzled his face against the neck ridges that were changing their color beautifully.

“Would you like to experience those talents yourself?” Garak said, raising an eye ridge. Julian was struck slightly by what that could mean.

“Are you insinuating that you’re going to kill me?”

“Really, doctor!” Garak laughed. “Your assertions that I have this dark past…” He shook his head. “I was referring to my skills as a gardener.”

“Mm…” Julian sighed, again leaning his head into Garak. He was feeling more affectionate than cruel now, probably because he’d had so much fun he was now forgetting to torment Garak. “And what would I want with a gardener?”

“I could tend to your grounds.” Garak purred. Julian chuckled.

“Plow my fields?”

“Really, I’m not a farmer.” Garak rolled his eyes. “My methods tend to be more delicate.” Julian grinned at that.

“Well then, maybe I will let you close up your shop early.” Julian was about to kiss Garak’s cheek when Jadzia walked in.

“Julian?” She said, looking around. Immediately Julian separated himself from Garak and stood up straight.

“Right here, Jadzia!” She turned to look in his direction and gave Garak and apologetic smile.

“The computer told me where you were.” She was grinning now. “If you come to the infirmary, I think we’ve found a solution.”

“All good things…” Julian sighed with a smile. Jadzia looked puzzled and then smirked.

“You’ve been enjoying yourself?” Jadzia raised one perfect eyebrow.

“He’s been positively giddy.” Garak shook his head. “I think your doctor here may be the singularly most infuriating creature I’ve ever encountered.”

“Oh?” Jadzia’s smile was full of mischief and now directed at Garak. “How nice for you.” She then looked away from Garak and around the shop again, definitely trying to remind herself where Julian was. Instead, she settled for projecting slightly as if to address a roomful of invisible oddities. “But we really do need to see our doctor again.”

“To the infirmary then.” Julian felt it unnecessary to announce the beginning of their journey, but then again Jadzia couldn’t tell if he’d just walked away without a word.

 

                When Julian returned, very much visible again, he couldn’t help but feel anxious. He could play it off as a joke in the moment of him tormenting Garak. He could claim that Leeta must have been mistaken and he just thought it would be funny to play along. Julian didn’t _want_ to keep something from happening between Garak and himself but what if Garak only enjoyed the appeal of having an unseen lover. It would certainly keep more secrets, which was something the damned Cardassian seemed to revel in.

“Doctor!” Garak greeted with a large smile. “It’s so nice to see you. Well, to be able to see you at all is quite a relief.”

“Yes…” Julian nodded. His mind was, as usual, overthinking everything. “Jadzia fixed me up right quick.”

“Then I owe her my gratitude.” Garak said as he began turning off lights. It seemed he was closing his shop early.

“I did torture you a bit excessively, didn’t I?” Julian grinned sheepishly.

“Oh, please don’t tell me you came here to apologize, doctor!” Garak sounded exasperated as he walked over to Julian. “I was growing quite proud of your vindictive nature. Although…” Garak moved closer to Julian still, again, their breath could be felt on each other. “You going unseen is a tragedy.”

“Is it now?” Julian’s heart was pounding. “I thought you didn’t like seeing the doctor? Something about hating the idea of being examined?”

“Hmm, well…” Garak’s fingers grazed Julian’s arm and rested on his shoulder. “I’m beginning to see the appeal.”

“I hope you’ll be seeing more than that.” Julian’s gaze was filled with lust. If this conversation didn’t finally lead to sex, he was ready to throw himself out an airlock. “Are you all done here?”

“Quite.” Garak licked his lips. “I’m closing my shop early. I seem to have fallen ill and will require your attentions.”

“You have them. Fully.”

The walk to Garak’s quarters couldn’t go by quickly enough.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you as always to NoOneKnowsIWriteThis for being my beta reader and just all around greatest human being. Read What We May Be, which we co-write and update every Friday but also check out her many other incredible works!
> 
> Leave comments and kudos if you enjoyed! I hope you don't mind me indulging my simplistic and fun stories lately, angst will surely return if you know me and how I am as an author. XD 
> 
> Hope you liked it!


End file.
